


Playful CAMversations.

by ladyfluff



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: F/M, Partial Nudity, Romance, playful, vampire reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfluff/pseuds/ladyfluff
Summary: The internet is pretty great.





	Playful CAMversations.

Adam stood in the corner of his living room, recording himself playing one of his guitars. He had been working on this piece for the past few days, being a famous underground musician wasn’t something he had hoped to be. Ever since his music was leaked, people just kept asking questions. He’s not all that keen on showing himself, people sometimes followed Ian here. Very rare that it happens, Adam sighed as he stopped playing. He couldn’t concentrate right now, he put the guitar away and turned off his equipment. He looked towards the sofa only to see his laptop screen blinking, he smiled instantly and put his headphones off to the side. Quickly walking over to the sofa and sitting down, a sudden wave of insecurity washed over him and he quickly checked his appearance in the reflective surface of the coffee table. After adjusting he took a deep breath before hitting the enter button on the laptop, a window opened up that revealed a woman sitting on a carpeted floor.

‘‘Hello darling.’’

‘‘Y/N’‘

Adam bit down into his lower lip and tried to suppress a smile, Y/N wasn’t wearing much. Without a doubt wanted to tease him, she was currently in New York. Her room glowed a faint blue, she had her lights dimmed down but he could still perfectly see her. He sighed and tilted his head to the side.

‘‘What?’‘

‘‘The way this video call is set up…’‘

‘‘What about it?’‘

‘‘You sort of remind me of those cam girls online, you know the ones.’‘

Y/N shrieked and giggled heartily, covering herself completely with her robe which caused Adam to frown playfully. He loved her like this, when she laughs. She could light up the whole world with that smile, infectious. Adam smiled at her, watching Y/N hide the lower half of her face with her robe. She was a playful spirit, filled with wisdom and guidance. Rather mischievous though, her advice always came with a giggle or two. A world without her in it, he couldn’t even begin to imagine a existence without her heart beating in it.

‘‘A cam girl? First of all how do you even know about them?’’

‘‘I’m not that out of touch with current times…’‘

‘‘Darling, you’ve had the same Barrett hairstyle for the last 40 years.’‘

‘‘Doesn’t mean I’m not in touch with the time.’‘

Y/N only pressed her lips together and smiled, Adam could feel her warmth through the webcam. He wished she was here, sleeping in his arms. Adam sat back on the sofa and just watched Y/N on the screen. He was glad for today’s technology to allow these sorts of interactions. Without them he would surely go insane, not getting to see her or hear her voice when she was so far from him.

‘‘Adam…’‘

Adam looked up as he heard his lover singsong his name, his lips parted slightly at the sigh of her robe slowly sliding off her shoulders.

‘‘You minx.’‘‘

She giggled and pulled her robe back up with a playful gasp, Adam shook his head and looked away with a chuckle. If she really wanted to play this game all she had to do was ask. Without hesitating Adam slid his own robe off, sitting there in his boxers. Y/N dramatically let herself fall onto the carpeted floor, a loud squealing giggle erupted from her lips. 

‘’Who’s the cam girl now!?’‘

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the movie Cam the other day when I wrote this one, I truly do enjoy reading this one.


End file.
